Love In The Confession Box
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: When Castiel's father finds out Dean has been leading his son astray, he stops him from seeing Castiel. Dean won't be detered so easily because he really likes Cas, this isn't some fling so he comes up with a plan to sneak in the church and see Castiel, it just so happens the church is having a service at the same time...leaving him to hide in the confession box along with Cas.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the plot.

AU, Dean and Cas are youngish, late teens early twenties.

Ok so this is my first one shot for Destiel and also my attempt at a **PWP= Plot Weak Plot**, so it's not strong on plot but it has some plot because I just can't write one story without a plot structure and I don't know why. So I kept it to a minimum I hoped it works.

I hope you don't find it too bad and it is at least like it a little, I know posting in this fandom is like going up agaisnt the heavyweights because it's such a good fandom, with great stories XD, but I hope you gave a small fish like me a chance.

(Dear Supernatural, Our Heavenly Fandom, please forgive me I went there….I wrote a PWP Blasphemy story which features the abuse of a confession box while church is in session, fandomers have mercy on me.) - that was going to be my little summary for the story but I decided not to go with it. Feeling in a crappy mood and a little low so want to play it safe.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Love In The Confession Box.

Dean groaned fisting at the shirt tugging it over a shoulder to bare the skin before dragging it down slender arms as he sat up tipping his head further back pushing his tongue forward, hips rocked up as he pulled the shirt free of wrists.

Castiel lifted his hands back to the older man's face and thrust his tongue forward as he spanned his fingers wide sliding them into dark blonde hair, a deep groan left his mouth as fingers slid beneath his jeans to knead his buttock. He rocked forward feeling the hard press of Dean's cock through the denim and curled his fingers crushing strands between his fingers feeling a rush shooting through him.

Another groaned sounded making him rock forward as he slid his hand from a taunt arse cheek to feel the delve of a hip as he moved his hand further around until his fingers found Castiel's cock. He curled his fingers into a lose hold stroking one before tightening his hold, when the younger man above him broke the kiss to pant he leaned his head back watching. His eyes moved over the flush on Castiel's cheeks then down to the red swollen lips while his hair was slightly damp some strands sticking to his forehead and temples before trailing further down taking in the cock between his fingers, a bead of pre-cum sliding from the tip.

Dean felt his lips curve up at one end as he gave Castiel's length a squeeze before slowly running his thumb up the underside to the tip, catching the bead of pre-cum he spread it around the head before lifting his thumb to his mouth. He watched the flush deepen in colour as blue eyes fell to his thumb watching as his tongue swept out tasting the pre-cum off it, the groan that left Castiel's mouth had his hand returning to the man's cock.

"Dean." He slid one hand down a defined chest as his hips rocked and leaned forward again fastening his lips to Dean's whispering the words into his mouth "F-fuck me." Castiel felt his cheeks heat that had a little to do with his arousal but more so those dirty words but his desire was far too greater to care.

He groaned at those words and squeezed the younger man's cock before pulling his hands out of denim to grab slender hips pulling as he twisted his body, when he had the younger man under him on his back he grabbed the jeans slung low and pulled. Castiel lifted his hips helping Dean pull his jeans down but jerked when hot breath caressed the head of his cock, he tipped his head back groaning when a tongue came into play and lifted one hand searching for something to grip.

Dean blew on the tip before rubbing his tongue along the underside, down then back up so slowly hearing Cas's breathe catch and just smirked as he carried on remembering this was the kid's first blow job. Tugging the jeans further down he managed to get them down to Cas's knees before giving up and leaving them there in the enclosed space "Relax." He whispered the word as fingers threaded through his hair and hips arched up.

He felt hot breathe again and shivered but felt that die hallway down his spine as Dean took the head of his cock into his mouth, it was so hot and wet, Castiel tipped his head back on the leather seat seeing the darkened night through half lidded eyes before they slid closed.

Moving his fingers up a tensing thigh he slid his mouth further down and slid his fingers higher to cup the younger man's balls and rolled them in his palm as he sucked hard before lifting his mouth to slide it back down starting a bobbing motion.

"Ah…." He swallowed before biting down into his bottom lip as his hips lifted sliding further into Dean's mouth unable to stop the sounds leaving his throat "…Dean." He felt hot, desired and he never felt like this before "Fu-ck."

Dean heard the groans leaving Cas's mouth along with his name and it sound like pure sex, deep and needy but dripping with sex that it made him groan around the cock in his mouth and slide his mouth further down. He squeezed Castiel's balls before moving two of his fingers to the skin just under them and gently pushed into it as he lifted his mouth to suck on the head but flicked his eyes up seeing the ridges of muscles contracting as Cas arched.

He felt that low pooling fire in his stomach starting to spread and rocked his hips up tugging on Dean's strands of hair "I...ah." Castiel lifted his hips when fingers pressed again and groaned heavily, helplessly he rocked up into the wet heat of Dean's mouth feeling his climax starting. Damn, the way Cas moved made him even harder as he slid his mouth down taking as much of Castiel as he could into his mouth and pushed with his fingers but felt his eyes go wide.

Taken by surprise he pulled back slightly but kept his mouth around Castiel's cock as the younger man came, he pushed with his fingers one more time before easing them back as he swallowed the cum in his mouth. Castiel looked at Dean when the man came above him and smiled lazily "That was nice." He had masturbated before but it was never quite like that, his breath was still choppy as Dean's body pressed into his while he slid his hand from dishevelled hair.

"Yeah." He smiled seeing the look on Castiel's face and decided not to say anything about the kid going off like a pocket rocket so soon and just brushed their lips yet pulled back slightly when Castiel's hands found his shoulders "What?"

"You just…" He cut himself off feeling his cheeks heating at the thought "I came in your mouth."

Dean just raised one eyebrow "Yeah you did." He hadn't forgotten what happened only moments ago when it all became clear after he asked "And I can't kiss you why?"

"It's…dirty."

Ah the vicars son, so innocent…well was or still is, he still had much more to corrupt, moving his hand he grasped Castiel's chin and brushed their lips again before tugging on his jaw. Castiel parted his lips giving into fingers tugging on his jaw but hesitated when a tongue pushed into his mouth, he….this was….dirty but so hot at the same time. He pushed his tongue forward to rub against Dean's able to taste himself on the man's tongue but it's didn't put him off, Castiel slid his hands up the older man's neck cupping his face as he sucked on his tongue.

Unable to help it his hips rocked forward as he groaned before pulling back "Dirty boy who knew." Dean whispered the words while smirking at the younger man yet felt his eye widen in surprise at the answer….which for some strange reason was hot.

"Only for you." He trailed his fingertips down the side of Dean's face and down his neck; he traced down a collar bone dropping his eyes to the expose skin feeling a little shy to look in the man's eyes after an admission like that. Moving his fingers down he trace Dean's breast bone then slid his fingers lower down the line between the muscles of his abdomen, when his fingers found the trail of hair he lifted his eyes to green ones.

Ah, he just moved his mouth to press a kiss to Castiel's cheek as fingers unfastened his jeans and when the sound of the zipper could be heard he moved his mouth to the younger man's jaw sucking on it as fingers pushed in his jeans. Rocking forward he moved his mouth further down nipping at the skin wanting to leave a mark others would see but couldn't, so he just sucked softly as fingers wrapped around his cock.

Castiel tightened his fingers around Dean's cock but froze when a knock sounded on the window as a light was shined inside, he closed his eyes as the light hit his eyes before he heard a voice that made his heart beat freeze;

"Break it up, get dressed and step out of the car please."

Oh apple and oranges he was going to be in so much trouble.

Shit, Dean lifted his head and looked at the window just glaring at the cop "Move away then and I will, not putting a show on for you." He just blinked when the copper's eyebrow went up before he tipped his chin up then stepped away from the car. He dropped his face to look at Castiel who was blushing and looking pale at the same time "It's ok just stay calm and I'll handle it."

"But my father." He didn't even know Castiel was gay let alone seeing someone and this kind of behaviour would not be condoned at all in their house hold, it was a house of God. His heart started to beat far too fast and his throat was closing up, he didn't want to be discovered by his father just yet and when a hand found his face he looked into green eyes.

"I got this, just get dressed." He reached down tugging Cas's jeans up making sure the younger man was covered before he pushed back resting one knee on the seat and the other on the floor as he leaned over the front for his t-shirt. Pulling it on he grabbed at his boots and snuck a glance at Castiel out the corner of his eyes, the man looked sexed even while he looked nervous "I got this." Dean said the words as he pushed the door open and slid out.

The cop sighed shaking his head at the man "Dean how many times I got to tell you don't come out here."

He just shrugged crossing his arms as he moved to rest by the passenger window covering Castiel with his body "Give me a ticket or fine then let me go yeah."

Rick pulled his pad out "Not that simple, I keep giving you tickets and you keep coming back. Sex in public places is in fact breaking the law."

Dean just shrugged one shoulder "We didn't have sex." So they couldn't arrest him "We done now."

"No you were doing stuff and I can't let this go, why isn't your passenger stepping out?" He tilted his head trying to see around the younger man but Dean moved to block him which made him suspicious "Who's in the car?" If it was a minor Dean was done.

He just stepped away from the car and cocked his head when Rick came closer he lowered his voice "He's legal if that's what you're asking but kind of need to keep this quiet." Dean just nodding hoping it would suffice but it didn't.

Rick went to move closer to the car when a hand on his arm stopped him, looking down at the hand he waited till it removed itself "Ok what's going on and who's in the car, you got one chance to tell me or I'm arresting you both."

Dean sighed "Fine its Castiel."

Rick felt his eyebrows go up "The Priest's son."

He just nodded "So you know just give me the ticket and let this slide." The cop made a face so he threw in another word "Please."

Dean Winchester saying please, well this was certainly different form other times but still the man hadn't obviously learnt his lesson "How about this, I write you a ticket fine you double and you pay it making sure never to come back here again."

Double "Are you joking, double?" He wasn't paying double "You can kiss m—"

"Or I take you both in and Castiel's father finds out."

Ok when he put it like that "—y Wallet, you can kiss my wallet." He would pay the damn fine.

Rick smiled "That's what I thought." He wrote the ticket before giving them to man "Make sure this won't happen again."

Dean just nodded and folded the ticket up putting it in his back pocket "Yeah, you won't say anything will you." He really couldn't have this coming out, well he really didn't care but Cas wasn't ready for it to come out so for now silence was needed.

Rick just nodded "I get it, I won't say anything." He held his hand up over his shoulder as he started walking towards his car "Go home Dean."

"Thanks Rick." He moved back around to the driver's side and slid inside looking at Cas who was sat in the passenger side We're good." Dean just grinned as he started the engine, there secret was safe and no one would find out.

-.-.-

There secret wasn't not safe, people had found out and when he took it up with Rick he said it wasn't him which turned out to be true, it was the damn neighbour next door to Castiel who had been watching through her windows that told Castiel's father. He tried to see Cas or sneak a message to meet up but his father had blocked him on all fronts telling him to Castiel's soul alone, that a man like him would stain it.

That to love another man was wrong, Dean told the man to fuck off that he was trying to bang his son not steal his soul which hadn't gone down well but he was determined to see Castiel again because nothing would stop him from seeing the younger man. He cared for Castiel and this wasn't just a passing fling or fun fooling around, so nothing was going to stop him from seeing the other man and to make sure he came up with a fool proof plan.

After parking his brother's car since everyone watched out for his in this tight knit community, he made his way towards the church wearing a cap just to give him extra cover and borrowed his brother's clothes….hoping no one would look too closely.

Ok so it wasn't a fool proof plan but it was the only one he came up with, so it had to work.

Once he reached the church path he glanced about, not many people where about just a few coming down the street and nobody was stood waiting by the door to welcome them in so he took his chance and slipped inside. Glancing about he saw no one sat down or stood about so he moved further in yet slipped to the sides of the pews as he walked up to the front trying to see if Castiel was about when he heard a voice.

Shit, without thinking about it he looked around quickly and saw the confession box, moving the red curtain aside he slipped inside letting the curtain fall back as he stood there listening to the voices, when they passed slightly he moved the curtain a fraction looking out.

Castiel's father was stood next to Castiel placing bibles down on the benches, damn how was he supposed to get Cas alone when his father was right next to him. He continued to watch and groaned when he saw people coming into the church stood talking to the vicar briefly before continuing on and taking spaces up in the pews.

He couldn't help but think this was going to take a while, so moving backwards he just sat down and tipped his head back against the wood feeling bored….he hoped this didn't take too long.

Castiel just smiled at the woman and moved through the arch way to stand and watch the service yet felt eyes on him even from side line position, these people really had nothing better to do with their lives then watch him. He didn't need another lecture of some stranger who didn't know him telling him that if he repented and saw the error of his ways his soul would be saved, he didn't need his father telling him it was wrong either.

He didn't care if people thought it was wrong, right, black or white….or even purple. All Cas knew was he really liked being with Dean the man made him feeling cared for and…loved which was what he felt for the other man. Castiel loved Dean and when he tried to tell his father that it wasn't some temptation or momentarily lapse of judgement he was ignored, his father thought that he was being stupid but he wasn't.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a noise and looked about over his shoulder wondering what it was, the side hall was empty yet he thought he could hear someone….whispering.

"Pssh Cas." Dean didn't dare open the curtain any further when he saw the man look over his shoulder again he stuck his fingers out crooking them at the younger man "Cas."

He frowned seeing a boot foot sticking out the curtain and when he lifted his eyes he saw a hand beckoning him close, he just twisted slightly seeing a guy stood in a cap before turning back to look at the pews. Everyone had their eyes on the front, he took a step backwards and another until he was out of sight by the column, turning Castiel moved towards the confession box "Excuse me sir but confession is not in se—"

Dean reached out grabbing the younger man's arm and pulled him inside with him, he moved his other hand up to cover Castiel's mouth "Sssh it's me." He frowned when Cas frowned, damn his disguise must have really worked. He smiled pushing the cap up slightly so he could look at Cas seeing his eyes widen before pulling back slightly and took the cap off "Hey." Yeah because that was smooth, he pulled the man in the box to say hey.

"Dean." He felt his lips curving up "What are you doing here?"

He just grinned tossing the cap onto the seat so he could grip slender hips pulling the younger man into him "Seeing you." Dean spoke the words brushing their lips together and pressed Castiel back into the side of the box. He lifted his arms curving his fingers around Dean's neck and opened his mouth allowing the older man's tongue to slide in feeling a rush shooting through him at the fact the older man snuck into see him. Castiel had a stupidly thought one night that the older man wouldn't come back since his father knew yet he found out Dean had tried, his father had stopped him but Dean had tried which reassured Cas about them.

Dean slowed the kiss to take in air and look into blue eyes, feeling playful he joked "You didn't think I would just leave you behind did you, we haven't even gotten to the sex yet so I can't leave." He took the punch to his side while grinning and capturing Cas's lips again. He lifted his hands cupping the younger man's face tipping it up as he pressed him harder back against the inside of the confession box, when hands tugged at his jacket he lowered his arms and told the younger man the truth "Your dad blocked me."

"I know." He said the words between kisses as he tugged Dean's jacket down but didn't let it fall when the older man's arms where free, he tossed it on the benched seat and skimmed his fingers down Dean's chest to tug on the hem of his t-shirt. He raised his arms letting the younger man pull it off him before he dropped his arms wanting to even the score and set about unfastening Castiel's trouser, uncaring for the other people outside the box.

He groaned yet on the last half sucked in breath when teeth nipped his jaw hard before moving down his neck to suck making it hard for him to follow Dean's words.

"Be quiet." He loved Castiel's deep voice but even while there was a church service going on this place still carried noise and they could be heard, biting down he sucked on the younger man's neck this time intending to leave a mark as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"I-ugh can't." That was not how he meant his sentence to sound but teeth bit down harder on his neck making him tip his head to the side, god that felt so good.

Dean smirked running his thumb up Castiel's throat feeling the muscles contract as he swallowed giving him ideas "Maybe we should put something in your mouth to keep you quiet." He ran the tip of his tongue up the side of his neck to trace the shell of his ear.

"Maybe you should." He spoke the words quietly as a thumb traced his bottom lip before pushing into his mouth, Castiel moved his tongue forward to flick against the pad and started to suck lightly, looking out the corner of his eyes he saw Dean smirking.

He pulled his thumb back dragging it back down over Cas's throat feeling it working again "Down." Dean spoke the word feeling Castiel's frame go tense before a shudder passed through it and it made his cock jerk in his jeans. That was just hot; Castiel didn't know if it was the situation with the risk factor or the fact Dean's voice sounded purely dark and sexual, maybe it was both either way Castiel slid down to rest on the balls of his feet.

Fuck that was a good sight, he threaded his fingers into black hair rubbing at the scalp as his jeans where tugged down until his cock was freed "Suck." Dean tugged on Castiel's hair and held back a groan as he felt hot air caress the head of his cock. It made him want to close his eyes but the sight of Castiel taking his cock between those sweet lips was too enthralling "Fuck." He tightened fingers in dark hair and rocked his hips slowly.

He placed his hands on the older man's thighs not sure what he was doing since this was his first time but he just sucked on the head when Dean's hips drew backwards and swirled his tongue around the head before pressing in the slit. When a groan came he opened his eyes and looked up seeing Dean watching him sending a shiver through him, hips rocked forward again but he just kept his mouth open and sucked lightly yet groaned again himself when his hair was pulled.

Aw shit he wasn't going to last long if they kept doing this, Castiel looked fucking hot with his cock between his lips and maybe it had a little something to do with the fact it was in the church confession box but mostly Cas. While he wasn't skilled he made up for it with enthusiasm, moving his head fast then slow while sucking then pausing to swirl the tongue around his head. He tipped Castiel's head back a little bit more as he rocked forward sliding deeper into that wet heat "Suck." Dean wanted to slide all the way in and feel that throat tighten around him but held back, only sliding so far in.

Castiel sucked as hard as he could hearing Dean groaned again and squeezed the man's thighs, when hips ease back he rubbed his tongue around the underside before sucking on the head and rolling his tongue on the spot just below the head. Hips jerked forward making him groan as fingers tugged on his hair harder than needed pulling his head back slightly "Dean." Castiel groaned the word feeling moisture coating his lips and some on his chin.

Damn that was close he nearly shot his load and as hot as Cas would look with his cum all over his face because he looked fucking good with his pre-cum over his face it was best to move along, church service wasn't going to be on much longer "Stand up."

He frowned "But I want to suck your cock." Castiel found he really liked it…and he wanted other things, casting his eyes down he moved his tongue over his bottom lip tasting pre-cum and saw more easing from the tip. Leaning forward he ran his tongue up the underside before swirling around the head catching the beads with his tongue, when fingers tugged on his hair he spoke on a groan but felt his cheeks heat "But I want you to cum in my mouth, I want to know what you taste like."

Dean groaned as Castiel sucked on the head of his cock feeling his balls drawing tighter at those words, while it wasn't really dirty talk it was effective enough with this situation that he dropped his eyes to watch the younger man. His head moved at his own pace and his mouth slid down to slide up, sucking hard then soft around the tip driving Dean closer to his edge "Cas man I want to fuck you."

He pulled his head back letting Dean's cock slid from his mouth as he leaned back against the wooden panel "We don't have anything." Castiel moved his hands up corded thighs seeing the grin.

"We do, I came prepared." He brought a small arsenal, literally. It the church was closed he planned to shimming the lock to get in, had rope in the car in case he had to climb up to Castiel's window but most importantly he had the vitals.

Lube and a condom.

Dean Winchester was a man prepared; reaching into his back pocket he pulled the condom out holding it in front of Cas "Hold that." He turned and grabbed his jacket off the bench seat digging into the inside pocket. When he felt what he was searching for he pulled it out grinning and turned to face Cas raising his eyebrows as he waved it slightly, moving closer he backed Cas against the wooden panel when he stood up.

"Do we really need that much." It was a very big tube of lube, he smiled at the older man when he just shrugged one shoulder giving that charming grin of his, and the effects of it with being half naked was paralyzing. He could do nothing but nod as lips found his, when his trousers where pushed down he raised his leg as if to lift it out yet started smiling against Dean's lips "Shoes, my shoes."

"Ah damn." He looked down between them and lifted his eyes "Can you kick them off." Dean didn't really give him chance to answer properly as he slanted his mouth over the younger man's smiling into the kiss as he thrust his tongue forward. He grabbed his trousers pulling them back up slightly and moved one foot to press to the heel of the other and tried to pull his foot out, yet it was a little hard and he started laughing.

"Shh." This was way more fun than he thought, he groaned when a foot bumped his shin as a leg lifted and reached down himself grabbed at the shoe pulling it off and tossed it to the side uncaring where it landed. Castiel lifted his other leg already beating Dean to it and quickly shed his last shoe before shimming out of his trousers "Now you." He wanted the jeans gone; dropping his hand to them he pushed them down.

"Boots." Too many laces "No time." He whispered the words as he moved his lips down the column of the other man's neck sliding his hand lower to circle his fingers around Castiel's cock "Lube." He pressed it against the younger man's chest. His head tipped back on a groan as Dean's stroked his cock "Dean." The name passed his lips, when something was pressed harder against his chest He held the little pack up wanting to make a trade "Condom."

Dean just sucked harder on the skin in his mouth before sinking his teeth in wanting to leave a mark, his mark only pulling back to look into blue eyes "Put it on then." He tightened his fingers and flicked his wrist on the stroke up. Castiel panted as another noise left his mouth with his lips hovering under Dean's "Stop." He couldn't focus when the older man was doing that too him, another set of fingers found his. Raising the square foil packet Dean bit the corner before tearing it slightly to then let go of Castiel's fingers but nudge his wrist to help him along, when fingers pressed to the head of his cock he surpassed a shiver.

Rolling the condom down he squeezed the older man's cock before lifting his hand resting it on Dean's shoulder "How do we do this, should I turn around." Castiel looked into green eyes darkened and licked his bottom lip. Turn around, he just shook his head and brushed their lips "I want to see you." Dean had originally thought this would be in Cas's bed or his bed, or somewhere with a flat surface but he could work with this. Unscrewing the lube he poured a more then generous amount on his fingers "Spread your legs and relax." Dean sucked on his bottom lip as the man kicked his trouser further away from them in the process.

He spread his legs feeling himself tensing yet when lips covered his and a tongue pushed into his mouth he couldn't help but closed his eyes and moved his tongue forward groaning, when fingers touched his cock he rocked his hips forward. Dean sucked on the younger man's tongue before exploring his mouth as he stroked his cock a few more times before moving his hand lower cupping Castiel's balls squeezing slightly. He couldn't stop the groan leaving his mouth as he tipped his head back "Please Dean." Spreading his legs slightly wider Castiel pushed up on the balls of his feet moving his hands up biceps to curl over shoulders.

Fuck, Dean couldn't help the thought as he rolled the man's balls one last time before sliding his fingers back and rubbed his thumb against them smearing the still generous amount of lube on them around a bit more. He mouthed at a sharp jaw line as he moved his fingers further until he felt the cleft of Cas's ass, pushing his fingers between the cheeks he pressed lightly before rubbing his fingers around Cas's entrance. He lifted his head and dropped his mouth to Dean's shoulder where he bit down light before sucking on the skin trying to muffle his groans as a finger started to push in, Castiel spanned his fingers wide on Dean's nape to slide them up.

Unable to stop the way his hips rocked forward he traced the shell of Cas's ear to then nip it as he pushed one fingers further in "Lift your leg." Dean skimmed his left hand over his hip as Cas lifted his right leg. He licked a line up Dean's neck fisting his hair tighter as he rocked his hips forward rubbing his cock against the older man's only for his breath to catch in his throat as he rocked back and the finger slid deeper "Please Dean." Castiel wanted more.

Slow he had to take it slow; pulling his finger back he rubbed the index finger against Cas before slowly pushing both his fingers in and shivered at the deep groan made by his ear "Fuck Cas." Dean pushed his fingers deeper wishing it was his cock. He rolled his hips caught between wanting more friction against his cock and those fingers sliding deeper yet when they hit something he couldn't control the way his body jerked. He smirked into Castiel's neck as he pushed against his prostate again before sliding his fingers deeper and stated to scissor listening to the noises the younger man made.

He dug his fingertips into the older man's shoulder blade as he panted into his ear and rolled his hips down feeling a slight burn but in the most delicious way, his leg moved higher on Dean's hip as he curved the lower half around him. He felt pleasure shooting through him, it was almost over whelming and Castiel bit down on his lip when fingers hit that spot again making his hips moved erratically. Dean pulled back slightly to see Castiel's face "Soon." He wanted to stretch him a bit more and when hips rolled down he pushed against the younger man's prostate again, he dropped his eyes to see pre-cum sliding down Cas's shaft.

"Now please." He pressed his body harder into Dean's "Please now."

He groaned and pulled his fingers out but moved backwards pulling on delved hips yet his foot caught on something, stumbling a bit he hit the back hard as he landed squarely on the bench seat.

Castiel slammed his hand against the wood stopping himself from falling onto Dean and moved his foot to rest on the outside of a booted foot "What are we doing?" When hands' tugged he straddled the older man's lap.

There was that bang again only this time her husband heard it aswell, they both looked down the side archway seeing nothing but the sound was loud enough that a few other people noticed aswell. She frowned in the direction of the side archway and carried on reading as the father voice spoke it out loud.

"Don't want to hurt you, so you can ride me." He heard that sometimes it didn't hurt if the other person was on top; sliding his hands up taunt sides he rocked his hips up watching dark red lips part on another groan before teeth sank into the bottom one. He placed his hands on Dean's chest feeling muscles contracting under them and leant forward brushing their lips "What do I do?" Castiel whispered the words following the lead of hands on his hips.

Dean grabbed the lube beside him and squirted some more on his fingers before stroking his covered cock wanting to make sure that the pre-lubricated condom was slick, moving his hands back to Cas's hip he squeezed them. Sucking on his bottom lip as he lowered himself down when Dean squeezed again but felt his breath caught midway in his throat as he felt the head of Dean's cock against him.

He kept his hips still as he watched Castiel "Nice and slow."

Castiel nodded and pushed his hips down and bit his lips at the burn but continued to lower his hips down stopping halfway to pant as he looked at Dean through half lidded eyes.

Fuck would there ever be a sexier sight then Cas sinking down on his cock looking pleasure hazed, Dean didn't think so "So good." And tight, fuck this kid was tight and he was so close, far too close.

He lowered himself even more and felt his lips pulled from his teeth as he groaned out loud feeling his eyes sliding closed as he lowered himself the rest of the way.

Dean tipped his head back looking at Cas with half lidded eyes, his thigh pressed closed to his hips as fingers curled slightly tips pressing hard but his cock was leaking pre-cum "Fuck Cas look at you." He moved one hand to fist the younger man's cock. Squeezing tight he moved up slowly to rub his thumb against the tip smearing the beads of pre-cum around, stroking back down he rotated his hips testing Cas's reaction. He shivered as sensations shot up his spine having no idea how to respond to what Dean was doing but rocked his hips forward hearing another sound leave his mouth, Castiel didn't care if it was loud because right now he couldn't.

This was feeling too good.

He stroked Cas's cock two more times before gliding his hand to slender hips giving them a squeeze as he rocked his up resting his head against the back watching the way Cas moved, he felt his balls drawing tight and had to rain it back. No way was Dean Winchester going off like a party popper when he just got it going, slowing his hips he rocked them every other movement Castiel made and squeezed pushing up with his hands helping Cas build a rhythm. It felt so hot, he felt so hot and every time he lifted his hips he sucked in a margin of air before expelling it via a noise as he lowered his hips back down finding the burning fire in his lower stomach growing "Dean."

God, he loved the way Cas groaned his name it was so fucking sexy. Rocking his hips up as Cas's came down he supressed his own groan as the younger man stopped moving panting harshly "Move." It sounded more like a plea then a command but Dean was feeling too close to take things slow. He bobbed his head as he pressed his hands on the older man's chest and pressed his knees hard down against the bench seat as he raised his hips feeling Dean's cock sliding out until the tip remained in him then dropped his hips down.

He was so deep, Castiel swallowed pushing harder down with his palms as he lifted his hips again but there was a tremble to his thighs as he lowered himself down again finding another moan leaving his mouth. His body was alive with sensation, the low pooling fire was spreading and every other thrust down a shot of pleasure went through him making his movements falter. "Dean please." He didn't know what he was asking for but when hips lifted up as he thrust down he tipped his head back on a loud groan.

Leaning forward he raked his teeth over the cords of the younger man's neck as he thrust his hips up, the stroke was short and hard earning another groan and Dean couldn't help but let it go to his head as he repeated the action. Sliding his right hand up he swept it under Castiel's shirt to drag his fingers down, digging blunt nails into the skin as he thrust up again feeling a groan leave his own mouth. Dropping his hand lower he cupped one firm buttock before sliding his other to do the same and squeezed them before pulling them apart as he thrust up again feeling himself close to climax, but first he needed to get Cas there.

He ghosted his hand up over defined muscles as he thrust down when Dean thrust up feeling that jolt of pleasure going through him, biting down on his bottom lips he lifted his hips again yet when he went to drop them again he stuttered. Tightening his forearms around Castiel's hip he pushed down with them as he thrust up lifting his face to mouth at his skin before sucking on his adam's apple as he continued to move. He could feel his stomach becoming slick from where the head of Cas's cock rubbed against his skin, pre-cum easing from the tip which steadily increased the closer he got towards his climax.

Gripped hard at Dean's shoulders when the man pushed to his feet he opened his mouth to ask what was going on yet groaned loudly when his back slammed to the wall and it hurt slightly but at the same time it felt so good. Sliding one hand he threaded it through dark blonde hair, fisting tightly as he pressed his back into the wooden wall and tried to rock his hips forward but was a little unsteady however when Dean spoke he did as he was told.

"Wrap your leg around my waist, tight lock your legs." He gripped one thigh pulling it high over his hip feeling the other one doing the same and squeezed the bunched muscles hard; pushing further into Cas he pushed him flat with the wall before pulling his hips back. Gripping the younger man's side he thrust forward hard and fast knowing he shouldn't since it was Castiel's first time but he was losing his head in this. Castiel tightened his left arm around Dean's shoulders and rolled his hips down when the older man thrust forward, the thrust brushed over that spot sending another jolt of pleasure through him.

He felt his balls tighten and tightened his hold around Dean even more unable to really thrust or move his hips into them because of how close they were, so he just took them each one adding to his mounting pleasure and earning noises from his throat. Steadily growing in volume as he fisted the man's hair tighter, his lower back hit the wall even as it stayed firmly pressed to it as the force of the thrust became harder.

Dean bit down on the younger man's shoulder as squeezed buttock pulling them further apart as he thrust feeling his cock pulse as his climax was closing in, lifting his head he pressed his lips to Cas's cheek panting as he spoke "Close."

Castiel bobbed his head rapidly unable to say anything, only able to let groans out but tightened his legs around Dean's feeling his balls pull tight, turning his head he fastened his lips to Dean's as the thrust brushed over that spot again. That pool fire in his lower stomach spread as his cock pulsed causing him to make a noise into Dean's open mouth, the leaking head of his cock rubbing against Dean skin as it was trapped between their bodies and when the older man's thrust again he started to climax.

Muscles tightened around his cock making his thrust falter as he just pressed his hips forward hard and panted into the kiss, feeling muscles tightened again around his cock before Cas groaned heavily against his mouth. He squeezed hard at the flesh in his hand and pulled his hips back only able to thrust two more times feeling his balls drawing up as his climax started to sweep through him; he pressed his mouth to the shoulder before trying to muffle his voice. Castiel's body went lax against him but he just stayed still resting against him and the side as he tried to catch his breath, their chest bumped every time they drew air in.

He relaxed his arms, letting his fingers slid from Dean's hair to rest against the older man's shoulder blade while resting his left on the other shoulder and look into green eyes when Dean's lifted his face "Wow." Castiel couldn't think of anything else to say. Dean felt his lips curving up and leaned forward brushing their lips together and slowly pulled his hips back, he kneaded Cas's buttocks when the younger man made a small noise "You ok, kind of got carried away."

"Yeah." He felt his cheek heating slightly as his legs where lowered to the floor, his eyes were on Dean's stomach looking at the thick ropes of cum, his cum all over the other man's skin.

Looking down he saw what Cas was looking at and just grinned leaning down brushing their lips together, it was a soft pressing at the start but he pressed a little harder and parted his lips sweeping his tongue out. When Castiel parted his lips he moved his tongue forward brushing their tongue together and then explored his mouth pressing closer, resting his forearm's either side of Cas's body he slowed the kiss to whisper words "I love you."

He smiled at the words looking the older man in the face when Dean pulled back, feeling his heart do a strange flip at those words and looked away as he let Dean know he felt the same "I love you aswell."

Dean felt a grin claim his face and brushed his lips to Cas's cheek finding the blush cute, he stayed there for a few moments resting against the younger man just looking at him.

He felt his lips curve up when he noticed Dean's grin and moved his hands to rest on the man's hips, finger rubbing and spanning over the heated flesh just enjoying the silence between them, before speaking again. "We should get dressed." Church session would be over soon and his father would be looking for him.

Pulling the condom off he tied the top before tossing it onto the benched seat as he pulled his jeans and boxers up, after putting himself away and fastening his jeans he bent down grabbing his jeans and leaned a little further over grabbing Cas's trousers from the under the curtain. He pulled them back inside the box holding them towards the younger man who finished buttoning his shirt but some parts where a little see through from sweat. His lips quirked up as he pulled his t-shirt over his head "You wana go grab something to eat." He could just eat some nice apple pie after have really great sex.

He opened his mouth to reply as he pulled his trouser on and just fastened them as footsteps could be heard approaching the confession booth, Castiel lifted his head to stare at Dean as they came even closer only snapping into action when Dean moved quickly.

Pulling his jacket on he grabbed his cap pulling it on backwards in his rush before looking at Cas who straightened his shirt but there was crumples in it that wouldn't come out, grabbing the younger man's hand he cast one last look behind him making sure them had ever thing…when he noticed the lube laying on the floor, the used condom and the rapper.

Shit.

He twisted his chest ready to grab them when the curtain was pulled back, he felt his eyes go wide as he twisted his chest to look at the old woman who looked just as shocked….a few minutes passed and neither spoke before Dean recovered "Hi, we will be right out." He pulled the curtain back across. Ignoring the shocked sound that came from behind it he grabbed the lube, the wrapped and the condom stuffing them into his pocket before zipping it up then looked towards Castiel "What you want to do because I think we've just been busted." Think was just another word for have.

He could hear the old woman calling out to the reverend.

Castiel felt his cheeks heating as he could hear the voice behind the curtain, if his father caught them he would be in so much trouble and he didn't want that, nor did he want Dean to get into trouble but he didn't want his father to separate him from the other man. He frowned before running his tongue over his lip "I don't want to wait another week or so to see you again."

Holding his hands out Dean just grinned "Let's get something to eat, than we can go back to mine." When Castiel laced their hands he felt his grin just grow, almost into a smirk and turned back to the curtain pulling it open. He could help but make a remark as he moved passed the lady;

"It's all yours now ma'am, have a fun I know I did."

* * *

This ended differently then I expected but I don't mind it so maybe you don't either?

Hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't too bad.

If I have missed any mistakes please forgive me, I will look it over and try to catch them all.

If you would like to leave a review then please feel free to do so, I would be most thankful. If you would like to say this wasn't your cup of tea then again feel free to do so but don't be rude or harsh about it.

C.I.G.21xxx


End file.
